Последний вопрос
by 1stspring
Summary: Специальное интервью с Тезукой и Фуджи. И почему лучшие вопросы всегда задают в конце? Тезуке предстоит узнать.


Автор: wara ningyo

Пейринг: Тезука/Фуджи

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанр: Юмор, романс

Перевод: 1stspring

Разрешение на перевод: получено

_**Часть первая**_

**Q****: назовите своё полное имя.**

TK: _Тезука Кунимицу._

FS: _Фуджи Шууске._

**Q: ****Ваш статус****?**

TK: _Занят._

FS: _Встречаюсь с одним капитаном_ ^___^

**Q****: когда был ваш первый поцелуй?**

TK: _24 декабря._

FS: _канун рождества_ ^^

**Q: ****кто был инициатором****?**

TK: …_.._

FS: _не я_ ^_^

**Q****: До признания, как вы относились к тому, что он всегда находиться возле вас/ почему вам необходимо было находиться возле него?**

TK: _Я не против, он знает когда надо держать рот закрытым во время матча_ – отворачивается- _К тому же, Фуджи всегда приятно пахнет_

FS: _Я хотел быть как можно ближе к Тезуке, поскольку в то время я не думал, что на мои чувства ответят взаимностью.._

**Q****: Назовите первое, что придет в голову когда вы слышите следующие слова:**.

**Теннис**

TK: _Национальный чемпионат_

FS: _спорт_

**Эчизен Рёма**

TK: _опора Сейгаку_

FS: _теннис_

**Мизуки****Хаджимэ**

TK: _Ст__. __Рудольф_

FS: _Сколько я буду сидеть в тюрьме за убийство?_

**Теннисный Клуб Сейгаку**

TK: _чемпион национального_

FS: _Тезука Кунимицу_ ^^

**Тезука Кунимицу**

TK: _я_

FS: _ВОЗ-ЛЮБ-ЛЕН-НЫЙ_! ^^

**Фуджи Шууске**

TK: _садист_

FS: _А что, есть другой Фуджи Шууске?_

**Q****: Опишите лучший способ есть Покки.**

TK: _я не ем сладкое_.

FS: _Положите один конец в рот любимого, второй – в ваш. Откусывайте понемногу, пока… ну дальше вы сами знаете_ ^^

**Q****: назовите 3 вещи, которые вы взяли бы с собой на необитаемый остров**

TK: _теннисная ракетка, теннисный мяч, книги_.

FS: _Тезука, васаби и теннисная ракетка, чтобы играть с Тезукой._

**Q****: что вам больше всего нравиться в вашем любимом?**

TK: ….. _Его глубокие голубые глаза – _думает_ – возможно, волосы.._.

FS: _Все_!

**Q****: Чем бы занялись если бы остались в комнате наедине со своим возлюбленным?**

TK: _Повторяли уроки и делали домашнюю работу_ –краснеет- _может недолго целовались_.

FS: _долго-долго целовались, а остальное - секрет_ ^.^v

**Q****: опишите поцелуи с вашим любимым.**

TK: -краснеет- _К ним привыкаешь_.

FS: _Страстные и немного болезненные. Он любит кусаться_ ^_^

**Q****: Какую часть тела вашего любимого вы больше всего любите целовать и почему?**

TK: _шею_ –кашляет- _Его аромат слаще всего там_.

FS: _Губы разумеется. Он так хорошо целуется_!

**Q****: опишите идеальное свидание.**

TK: _сходить в музей или на выставку, попить чаю в тихой кафешке, сыграть в теннис, затем пойти домой._

FS: _Посмотреть кино, устроить пикник в парке, покататься на лодке (заставить его поцеловать меня в лодке), полюбоваться закатом (заставить его поцеловать меня снова), затем чтобы он проводил меня до дому (и поцеловать его на прощание)_ ^___^

**Q****: О чем бы вы попросили своего любимого перед тем, как идти а свидание?**

TK: -прочистил горло- _Прекрати носить вещи с большим вырезом. Пусть я и парень, но все равно остаюсь твоим бойфрендом_.

FS: _У меня кончаются вещи с большим вырезов. Что плохого в том, что я хочу чтобы на меня кое-кто глазел время от времени?_

**Q****: Как твой любимый отвечает на пожелание «спокойной ночи» по телефону перед тем, как повесить трубку?**

TK: "_Спокойной ночи, люблю тебя_." –кашляет-

FS: "….." _или_ "_Ааа_…" .

**Q****: Что будете делать, если кто-нибудь приударит за вашим возлюбленным?**

TK: _напомню ему '__yudan__sezu__ni__iko__'_.

FS: _Сколько мне придется сидеть в тюрьме за двойное убийство?_

**Q****: если бы вам осталось жить один день, как бы вы его провели?**

TK: _попытался бы закончить незавершённые дела_.

FS: _оставить как можно больше сладких воспоминаний о нас с Тезукой._

**Q****: Какая у вашего любимого плохая привычка?**

TK: _Вести садистские игры, когда человек серьезен._

FS: _он слишком серьезен. ему надо немного расслабиться._

**Q****: Лучший подарок, который ваш любимый может вам сделать?**

TK: _Ему не надо ничего мне дарить_.

FS: _Тезука может упаковаться в большую подарочную коробку и доставить себя к моему порогу _ ^^

**Q****: считаете ли вы своего любимого сексуальным?**

TK: -прикрыл нос- _Простите, кажется у меня пошла носом кровь_.

FS: _Тезука не просто сексуален, он горяч_!

**Q****: Вы когда-нибудь думали об ЭТОМ со своим любимым?**

TK: -упал со стула- _Постите_ –вернулся на место поправляя очки- _Не то, что бы я думал об этом специально. Случается, что мне сниться как мы с Фуджи ….. В любом случае, я вынужден менять простыни. _

FS: -ухмыляется_- Я стараюсь думать о СМ поминимуму_ ^^v

_**-Вторая часть-**_

"Что касается последнего вопроса, мне надо, чтобы вы ответили на него вместе." Сказал журналист и попросил капитана-ио-тренера сесть возле гения. Тезука, закончив интервью раньше, послушно занял место рядом с Фуджи.

"Давайте побыстрей, мне надо сосредоточиться на сегодняшней тренировке" – заранее предупредил серьезный капитан. Брюнет возле него улыбнулся, ожидая последнего вопроса.

"Это не долго". Журналист перелистал страницы и прочитал последний вопрос вслух. "Поцелуете ли вы своего любимого прямо сейчас, когда вокруг столько народу?" Услышав вопрос, оба теннисиста замерли.

Фуджи хотел было спросить не шутка ли это, но, посмотрев на журналиста, понял, что тот не шутит. Он переглянулся с Тезукой. Этот вопрос Фуджи хотел задать миллион раз с тех пор, как несколько месяцев назад они стали встречаться. Тезука медленно пытался сформулировать в голове ответ. В том, чтобы поцеловать Фуджи нет ничего нового и это для него не проблема. И все же сделать это на глазах у такого количества народу, особенно команды Сейгаку, где он исполняет обязанности тренера, практически невозможно.

Фуджи устал ждать. Он вновь обернулся к журналисту. "Вот вам и ответ". Он улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места.

"Фуджи!"

Голубоглазый парень проигнорировал своего бойфренда и продолжил свой путь к теннисным кортам. Тезука быстро догнал его. "Фуджи!" Он схватил гения за руку. Выражение лица Фуджи осталось прежним, но было очевидно, что неуверенность капитана раздражала его. Читая мимику и жесты Фуджи, Тезука догадался, что глубоко задел чувства гения. Став парой, капитан научился лучше понимать свою половинку. С Фуджи определенно не все в порядке.

"Тезука, среди трех вещей, что ты взял бы на остров, не было меня, так?" Улыбка исчезла с лица Фуджи. "Если был вопрос о том, кого я тебе напоминаю, ты ответил «садистского маньяка» или что-то в этом роде, я прав?" Тезука потерял дар речи. Фуджи попал в яблочко. "Я готов поклясться, что ты даже не подумал обо мне, когда отвечал на вопрос о своем последнем дне жизни". Фуджи отвел руку капитана от себя и сделал пару шагов назад.

Где-то на периферии сознания Тезука подумал о том, что Фуджи умеет читать по губам. Вернувшись в реальность, он решил разобраться с возникшей ситуацией, пока не стало хуже. Вновь он догнал гения и поймал того за руку. Превосходство в силе и росте с легкостью позволило ему заключить юношу в объятья.

Губы к губам, язык к языку, Тезука лишил его разума и способности стоять на ногах. Любые действия на кортах прекратились, все взгляды были прикованы к ним. Обычно серьезный капитан целовал своего возлюбленного на публике. В первый раз.

"Тезука, хватит." Фуджи собрал остатки сил, чтобы прикрыть рот рукой. Тезука решил показать, насколько он серьезен и не остановился. Он поцеловал пальцы гения и переместился на кончик его носа. Легонько укусив, он шокировал Фуджи, что позволило ему вновь добраться до губ своего любовника.

"Мой ангел." Прошептал Тезука, когда поцелуй наконец завершился.

"Ч-что?" Голова Фуджи все ёще кружилась. Он был похож на пьяного и крепко держался за Тезуку.

"Я бы не сказал, что ты напоминаешь «садистского маньяка», «садистский ангел» более подходящее описание" Тезука прислонился лбом к его лбу. "Мой единственный и неповторимый ангел." Он на секунду коснулся его губ губами и отстранился.

"Кхм…"

Оба повернулись на звук. Команда Сейгаку в полном составе стояла недалеко от них. Цвет лиц парочки тут же сменился с нормального на ярко красный.

"Простите, что прерываем вас, но поскольку «Тренер Тезука» очень занят, я отпустил всех по домам." Начал Оиши.

Тезука и Фуджи только сейчас осознали, что на кортах никого кроме них не осталось. _Сколько же мы целовались?_ Вопрос был написан у них на лицах, когда они переглянулись.

"Исходя из моих расчетов, вероятность того, что завтра в школе будут волнения 99.9%." Предсказал Инуи.

"Тезука такой пошлый, _nyaa_. Даже когда Фуджико сказал ему остановиться". Присвистнул Эйджи

"Я не думаю, что нам следует вмешиваться", - нервно заметил Кавамура. Если бы у него в руке была ракетка, он выразился бы по-другому.

"Это слишком много семпай, слишком сложно для нас", - выразил своё мнение Момо.

"Фшшшшш…"

"_Mada__mada__dane_, Фуджи-семпай, капитан."

"Я полагаю, это подытоживает моё интервью"/ Куда-то подевавшийся журналист вновь показался перед ними. "Спасибо за сотрудничество, с вами двумя было приятно работать". Журналист поклонился и ушел.

"Что теперь?"

"Собирайся и пойдем домой", - ответил Тезука.

"Наконец-то мы можем уйти пораньше, _nyaa_!"

"О, мне тоже надо домой – кактусы полить ", - вспомнил Фуджи.

Вдруг его снова схватили за руку. "Подождут, кактусы могут неделями жить без воды. Ты идешь со мной, на свидание".

"Твоё или моё?"

"Наше", - с хрипотцой прошептал ему на ухо Тезука.

На лице гения появилась игривая улыбка. " Тогда надо заскочить в магазин".

"Зачем?"

"Нам понадобиться бальзам для губ. Суперувлажняющий", - Фуджи подмигнул ему.

"Звучит хорошо." Тезука переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Фуджи и они ушли – рука об руку.

-_**конец**_-


End file.
